


Endless Night

by Akane_dREam



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Relationships: Asseylum Vers Allusia & Lemrina Vers Envers
Kudos: 1





	Endless Night

蕾穆丽娜发觉自己被姐姐推倒在床上的时候，实在是没有什么精神再去想前因后果或者责任归属。她是个不幸地正在发情期的Omega，而艾瑟依拉姆是这个房间里的唯一一个Alpha，并且这个世界上没有哪位Alpha会平白无故服用抑制剂。所以事情的走向难道不是已经十分明确了吗？她没有迟疑地伸出双臂勾住艾瑟依拉姆光洁的脖颈，把她那明明已经先发制人却又突然慌乱不敢继续的皇姐拉近到呼吸交融的距离，深深吸气——Alpha的信息素是只能给予一秒缓和并伴随着更强反弹副作用的恶性药物，可她就是要满满地摄入——带着一点坏心眼地，让浓浓地溶解着Omega信息素的吐息扑上皇姐的脸，挤占她呼吸氧气的空间。艾瑟依拉姆的身体重重地一颤，唇瓣险险停在蕾穆丽娜的面颊前，千钧一发。

艾瑟依拉姆想说些什么。眼前那双海色眼瞳的色彩深沉而剔透，宛如流动的海水泛着波浪，是她从未见过的柔软深邃，即使在情迷意乱的时刻也澄澈得如若她记忆中在地球上见过的、倒映着无边晴空的无边晴空，美得让人沉醉。她必须说些什么。她竭力维持着她们之间最后的一线距离，注意力在粉嫩的唇瓣、滚烫的肌肤和铺天盖地把她吞没的诱人芬芳之间游离反复。恍惚间艾瑟依拉姆听见蕾穆丽娜轻轻笑了一声，在一刻的失神中双唇反被蓦然吻住。Alpha的本能让她不及思考就反客为主侵入蕾穆丽娜的唇舌之间，行动超出她自己的意识，压迫、索求、掠夺。她的妹妹像是一朵娇嫩的花，味道却远比花甜美。艾瑟依拉姆放不开蕾穆丽娜，原来支撑在天鹅绒枕头上的五指摸索着沿着颈后的曲线向上没入浅樱色的发丝，按着蕾穆丽娜的头让自己更进一步地侵入妹妹的口腔，在不间断的亲吻中吞咽两人交融的唾液，像是一口一口地咽下让她失去理智的媚药。

“皇姐，皇姐。”蕾穆丽娜在唇瓣摩擦的间隙中一声一声地唤她，声音轻柔得宛如叹息。

艾瑟依拉姆女王和库兰卡恩亲王都是Alpha。Alpha与Alpha之间的生育率非常低，从延续皇族血统的需求出发这样的婚姻本来并不能得到赞成，只是在当时的事态下实在不得已罢了。女王夫妇有自幼教育的成果，修养自然是好的，婚后总也够得上相敬如宾，只不过日常生活难免磕磕绊绊，出于Alpha骨子里的支配者气质双方都不愿意退让的情况也不少，说着说着就吵起来算是家常便饭。每每在这种时候，蕾穆丽娜即使百般不情愿也不得不前去调解，否则她的寝室门口就会围满手足无措的侍从侍女，带着世界末日般的哭丧脸色哀求“善良的公主殿下”救救他们——她的私生女身份在这种时候倒显得不那么重要了，蕾穆丽娜忍不住觉得好笑。要解决姐姐与姐夫之间的争执对她说倒也不难。往往只要侍女把她的轮椅推到闹翻了天的女王和亲王面前，她伸出双手分别握住姐姐和姐夫的手，要求他们把事情讲给她听，就够了。

“蕾穆丽娜。”艾瑟依拉姆脸上一红，也顾不上继续吵架了，急急地想要挣开蕾穆丽娜的手，“这太危险了，放手吧。”

“我又不是拿着一块烧红的炭。”

“我和你说过了Alpha很危险……”

“可是你是我的亲姐姐啊。”

蕾穆丽娜慢条斯理地抬出艾瑟依拉姆常说的话来反驳她自己，把艾瑟依拉姆噎个正着。闻言库兰卡恩也唯有露出无可奈何的佩服笑容——尽管这个时候他就会收到来自妹妹的严厉目光。双方偃旗息鼓，这时蕾穆丽娜才会松开姐姐和姐夫的手，双手交叠放在膝上，向二位报以最无可挑剔的端淑笑容，表明调解结束。

蕾穆丽娜·薇瑟·恩薇瑟公主是薇瑟皇室之中唯一的Omega，是艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚女王唯一的血亲。稀有的Omega在社会上本就多少属于弱势，皇族的血统又为她增加了几分可以买卖的价值——女王夫妻极有可能无法留下后代，届时这位公主的后代会成为名正言顺的继承人。这样的前景让她看起来美好得让人垂涎欲滴，原本有几分尴尬的出身反倒可以忽略不计了。然而这些都不是让女王最头疼的事。只要她足够极端，至少可以建起一座玻璃温室，把蕾穆丽娜公主精心地养在里面；可纵然是这样的温室里却也不得不同时放着两只会觊觎蔷薇的Alpha猛虎——女王绝不可能忍受远离自己这唯一的一个妹妹，真是好一个惊天的大矛盾。蕾穆丽娜看着皇姐这样大惊小怪进退两难地烦恼未免觉得可笑，甚至到了无法指责她的地步——她早就明白了自己的命运，从她选择以皇女身份重现于世开始，她就不得不面对有朝一日她的Omega性别成为高价筹码的末路，她所有的不过是挑选范围的细微差别：那一个人，或者是并不是他的其他面目模糊不清一模一样的人。冷酷无情地用尽她所有的价值，把她随便嫁给哪个贵族以巩固势力，有什么不好的？从一个笼子到另一个笼子也能称得上“换换空气”。皇姐偏不。不怀好意的Alpha贵族的接近最终都会被她扼杀更遑论谈婚论嫁，库兰卡恩亲王与自己的接触也仅仅止于礼貌的范围之内，连皇姐她自己——悄悄投来的眷恋目光常常被蕾穆丽娜抓个正着，偶然允许她牵自己的手的时候会赧然一笑，在处理完政务的深夜会在回寝室之前穿越皇宫游荡到蕾穆丽娜的枕边，在蕾穆丽娜的额角落下一个晚安吻；倘若她假装自己已经睡着，那宛若蝴蝶振翅般的轻吻就会印在唇边——也非要自己煎熬自己地百般约束，在看不见的警戒线上往返试探挣扎。皇姐幼稚的小题大做竟然给了自己一些温情脉脉的错觉，仿佛她真的在乎自己似的！这么一想蕾穆丽娜甚至都想要原谅艾瑟依拉姆了，似乎流进心脏的血液都比从前暖和几分，温和地压迫着心脏跳得快一些重一些——

她及时地摇了摇头，调整呼吸，想让脸上微微发烫的绯红褪去。不过是家族责任罢了。她对她的皇姐了解得再清楚不过，不要被一时的举止或是不讲情理的信息素所迷惑，至多是用情深处，假戏成真而已。

皇宫外的光线并不强烈，但蕾穆丽娜还是戴上了宽檐太阳帽，再戴一副普普通通的眼镜遮掩容貌。虽然出行必然是少不了成队的保镖随行，但他们都无声无息地隐藏在人群之中，跟在她身边的只有一名装束普通的侍女，推着轮椅陪着她在首都的街道上安静地漫步。侍女熟知公主的习惯，公主没有特定的命令，就只是在公主似乎表现出兴趣的时候在橱窗前停下，并不询问她是否需要购买，也不在她只是默默出神的时候提醒她时间的流逝，只在捕捉到她兴趣转移的时候推起轮椅继续前进。

艾瑟依拉姆倒也不反对蕾穆丽娜出门散心。战争的终止至少为民间带来了一线平稳的生机，街道两边的小店生意兴隆。很小的时候蕾穆丽娜甚至没有机会走进这些其实极为普通的商店，被扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵收养以后为了身份的保密她更是足不出户。出身地球的母亲常常说，在地球上，即使是偏远贫穷的小镇里，集市上的商店都比它们热闹丰富，所以实在没有必要去向往这些小店，等到未来地球与火星建立和平交往的关系，她们大可以回到地球上，去见见真正的繁华。母亲没有等到这一天就去世了，蕾穆丽娜再也无法问她自己究竟是因为什么产生了对这些小商店的执念，世界上已经失去了可以让她倾吐这样平凡话语的对象。

——在对着橱窗里一条雪白纱裙出神的时候她忽然想起一件事。纵然有着“皇室”这样一个冠冕堂皇的称呼，偌大的皇族也只有三人，用膳的时候如果按着十足的宫廷礼仪安排座位，简直是山重水远得和一个人用餐没有区别。艾瑟依拉姆不愿意在平时就摆女王架子，库兰卡恩自然是一直坐在她身侧的，她又屡屡抬出“我是你的亲姐姐”这样的话来绑架蕾穆丽娜的感情，最终半哄半劝地说服了蕾穆丽娜也坐到她身边，营造出一家人坐在一起吃饭其乐融融的氛围。

唯有在蕾穆丽娜公主的发情期，侍女们私下里说这足以称作皇宫里最危险的日子。蕾穆丽娜会适当地服用抑制剂来维持日常起居的正常，有时候也会使用中和剂来消除信息素的味道，即使如此艾瑟依拉姆仍然会如临大敌般地把她的坐席安排在长桌最远的对面，就算被蕾穆丽娜和库兰卡恩都评价为“反应过度”也绝不妥协。蕾穆丽娜起初并不习惯和姐姐一起用餐，发情期对她来说算是解脱；但是日久天长也会觉得麻烦。有一次她实在是忍无可忍，决定在发情期结束之前大门不出二门不迈给皇姐一片清净，结果过了两天就有beta侍女来敲门传达女王的关切，说女王问候她的安好，又担心她多思伤神，希望她不要一直在房间里闷着，多出来走走。蕾穆丽娜推开房门，果然看见长廊转角处帝国的女王的身影一闪避到墙后，裙摆来不及完全隐藏起来，怯生生地露出一角。蕾穆丽娜不记得那时自己的脸上是怎样的神情，但若是现在去回忆的话她毫无疑问会笑出来。

蕾穆丽娜在心里算了算日期，她的周期向来稳定，离下一次发情期还有三五天。但是今天早上皇姐就开始小心翼翼地旁敲侧击问她是不是快到了。她总是比所有人都要紧张，蕾穆丽娜看着她在餐桌下死死抓住裙摆的手，强忍着发笑的冲动装作若无其事地说还早。蕾穆丽娜知道这有些冒险了，但是她绝不可能放过任何一个能让皇姐失去冷静的机会。

“啊呀。”向来寡言的侍女轻轻叫了一声，“天怎么突然黑下来了？”

蕾穆丽娜回过神，天边传来隆隆的响声，在薇瑟少有的乌云随着一阵毫无征兆的强风滚动着遮天蔽日，白昼顿时变成暗无天日的黑夜。侍女匆匆地在随身携带的包里翻出一条披肩盖在蕾穆丽娜的肩头，豆大的雨水就铺天盖地地落了下来将她们淋了个湿透。路人们尖叫着四散开来寻找遮蔽的地方，灰黑的雨幕中蕾穆丽娜却什么也看不见，侍女也有些手足无措，只能用身体护住轮椅上的公主。没过多久雨中就响起急促的脚步声，有人把一件外套挡在公主头上。

“属下护驾来迟。”是蕾穆丽娜有印象的护卫队长的声音，“属下已经派人把车开过来，马上送殿下回宫。殿下可有着凉？”

蕾穆丽娜摇摇头。一辆车停到了她身边，护卫们把她送上了车，向皇宫疾驰。

然而晚餐的时候，蕾穆丽娜开始觉得自己有些难受。淋雨之后她及时换了衣服，回到皇宫以后洗了个热水澡，又喝了一杯浓浓的姜茶，她自己并不觉得着了凉，可是却没来由地觉得头昏脑涨，身上也有些发烫，竟有些发烧的症状。她照旧坐在皇姐身边，不愿意在皇姐面前表露出有分毫不适的模样，强打着精神听皇姐和姐夫争论关于那座Aldnoah工厂爆炸的善后处理要怎么办——从他们的对话听来，自己淋的那场突如其来的怪雨似乎就是因为工厂爆炸时泄露了不稳定的Aldnoah能量，令大气流动受到了异常的影响。

“……不能先做定论。要先行调查事故原因……”

“……事故现场还不安全，火情还没彻底控制住……”

“……还没有到发布结果的时候！……”

蕾穆丽娜没有什么吃饭的胃口，也提不起对他们谈话的兴趣。出于对健康的考虑她勉强喝了半碗汤，吃了两口无害的球藻，能够确定自己大概不至于在深夜觉得饥饿了，就推开了餐具。杯碟发出碰撞的清脆响声，身后的侍女及时上前一步握住轮椅的扶手送她回去。艾瑟依拉姆敏锐地察觉到不对，停下了和库兰卡恩的争论，转过头来问她是不是没有胃口，蕾穆丽娜说了一句“今天出门的时候吃了甜品”打发掉姐姐，示意侍女送她回卧室。她不准备再出去，早早就换上了舒适的睡裙，坐在床上漫不经心地翻阅一本浅显的故事书。可能是远离了皇姐夫妇的吵闹，她觉得头不怎么疼了，只是身上有些累，软绵绵的不怎么想动。既然只是这样，她也不打算去请御医了。她就这样安歇了一阵，忽然听见了敲门的声音。

“进来吧。”她扬声说道。

是皇姐身边的侍女长。她恭敬地向公主行礼，开口的时候却有些吞吞吐吐：“公主殿下……”

蕾穆丽娜叹了口气，合上书：“皇姐他们又怎么了？”

“女王陛下同亲王殿下又吵起来了……这一次比平时还要厉害……我不得不立即来请您劝一劝……”

“你们每次都说‘这一次不同往常’，这话我都要听厌了。”蕾穆丽娜挑一挑眉。话虽如此，她毕竟认出来这次来请她的不是那些惯常一惊一乍的小侍从，而是皇姐身边向来稳重的一位侍女长，还是放下了手里的书。事态似乎颇为紧急，她来不及也懒得大张旗鼓地更衣，侍女为蕾穆丽娜披上一件外套，推着轮椅快步走在皇宫幽深漫长的走廊里。待到乌云散去的时候早已入夜，皇宫里早早地就点满了灯，窗外的深夜显得格外深沉浓郁。蕾穆丽娜看着长廊外漆黑的夜色发呆，直到艾瑟依拉姆和库兰卡恩的争执声将她的注意力拉回来

——听起来确实是不同寻常的大阵仗。蕾穆丽娜在门口听了一会儿，然后示意侍女们在外面等着，自己推开了姐姐寝室的门。听见开门的声音艾瑟依拉姆和库兰卡恩都有些吃惊，库兰卡恩正要反射性地开口让来人退出去，看见是蕾穆丽娜的时候不由得语塞。时间已经足够晚，皇姐和姐夫都已经换了睡衣显然本来是准备就寝的，但是看他们面红耳赤的样子，恐怕一时半会儿都沉不下气来安眠。姐夫还算忍耐力不错，气鼓鼓地盘腿坐在床上，头发凌乱；皇姐跪坐在他身边，睡裙的边缘早就被她揉成一团。两个人看上去全然没了平时的矜持高压，看来自己把侍从们全部留在外面是对的。

“蕾穆丽娜……你怎么过来了？还没有睡吗？”

“你们闹得整个皇宫不得安宁，我怎么睡得着。”蕾穆丽娜轻叹一口气，操纵轮椅靠近他们，习惯性地拉起姐姐的手，“我听你们从晚饭的时候吵到现在，说来说去，你们没有哪两句话是矛盾的，你们仔细想想是不是这样？我简直不晓得你们是怎么吵起来的。况且事故的处理不是已经有相关的部门去做了吗？也没听说有什么问题，好端端的有什么可吵的。”

一席话说得艾瑟依拉姆和库兰卡恩无言以对。蕾穆丽娜太了解他们了，不过就是两个Alpha本能地反感有人分享权力，所以不管对方是对是错，非得先对抗一番。室内剑拔弩张的气氛安定下来，她也松了一口气，一时觉得有些缺氧的头晕，不觉身子晃了晃。

“蕾穆丽娜？”库兰卡恩有些担忧地问。艾瑟依拉姆一把扶住蕾穆丽娜，触及她的身体的时候惊呼出声：“哎呀，你身上怎么这么烫！”

蕾穆丽娜摇摇头：“可能有点发烧……没关系的，我就是有点累了……回去休息一下就好了。”

艾瑟依拉姆跳下床来：“那我送你回卧室。”

蕾穆丽娜本想拒绝，可是身上却使不上劲，连摇头的力气都没有。艾瑟依拉姆离她很近，她身上的味道钻进蕾穆丽娜的呼吸，随着氧气的小分子流经她的每一条血管，身体里滚烫的感觉蓦然变得更加炽热干燥。她想要推开艾瑟依拉姆拉着她的手，却发觉自己只是将她的手握得更紧。在迷蒙的混沌中忽然有一丝清明让她找到了正确的解释——她的发情期提前到了。仿佛是被这个答案所触发一样，那些若有若无的发情期的症状突然纷纷鲜明起来，她的心跳开始加快，在每一次呼吸时摄取到Alpha微弱信息素的味道时，她会有那么一瞬恢复意识，然而这意识只会让她更加强烈地注意到自己身体里有一把大火，正在把她掏空。她开始闻到自己信息素的味道，她熟知这味道，但按时服用抑制剂的自己从来不曾闻到过这么浓郁——浓郁得令人窒息令人羞涩令人慌张的味道。她恍惚听见艾瑟依拉姆的呼吸变得越来越急促，于是忽地一笑——是呀，皇姐也是第一次呢。她再怎么防备，终于还是要经受这一致命的考验了。一个刚刚与另一个Alpha争斗得筋疲力尽的Alpha，遇到了一个正在发情期的Omega，整个薇瑟帝国最诱人的Omega，她精神的壁垒到底还能支撑多久？

只是这么想想而已。蕾穆丽娜觉得自己已经抑制不住兴奋了。

无需命令，蕾穆丽娜的侍从们全都识趣地退了出去，最后一个退出去的人无声无息地关紧了房门。艾瑟依拉姆小心地把妹妹从轮椅上抱起来，安放在床上——本应如此，本应在替她盖上被子之后留下一个一如既往的晚安吻然后离开，然而等她回过神来的时候她已经将妹妹推倒在床上，亲吻着妹妹柔软的唇瓣，渴求着她的芬芳。被真丝睡裙包裹着的两具躯体纠缠在一起，像是两条光滑的鱼在水中亲昵，肌肤与肌肤摩擦又分离，断断续续地刺激着大片大片的神经末梢。信息素的补给还不够。蕾穆丽娜觉得自己的体温在逐渐升高，像是所有的细胞都因为那一点点信息素的滋润而复苏了，变本加厉地渴求起Alpha的信息素来了。她睡裙的肩带随着她恍若无意般的轻蹭从肩头松松滑落，暴露出她小巧却饱满的乳房。皇姐亲吻着她的锁骨一路向下，在她胸口有些迟疑地停住。蕾穆丽娜清楚地看见她眼底欲望与理智的激战，看见她早已羞得通红的白皙脸颊，怜爱地伸手抚上她的后脑，指尖穿过她金色的长发抓一抓她的头皮，指甲的触感细密而刺激。

“……怎么了，皇姐？”蕾穆丽娜柔声问，“不用害羞的哦，你想做什么都可以。”

艾瑟依拉姆面颊绯红，蕾穆丽娜听见她嘟囔了一句“可是……”然后把脸埋进她的双乳之间。少女清甜的体香混合着信息素的味道猝不及防地扑面而来，艾瑟依拉姆几乎要在窒息中尝到极乐的味道，意识有一刻的模糊，Alpha的原始冲动麻痹了她的羞怯。她贪婪地舔舐着蕾穆丽娜的乳房直至舌尖触及乳首，于是一低头把它整个含进口中，任性地用舌尖挑逗，用牙齿轻轻地撕咬。艾瑟依拉姆的长发散落在蕾穆丽娜胸前，随着她的动作有一下没一下地挠着她胸前敏感的肌肤。蕾穆丽娜觉得痒痒的忍不住想发笑，乳首处传来的刺激却霸道地控制着她全部的感官。呼吸一拍一拍变得更快，一呼一吸的气流冲撞声带让她抑制不住地发出愉悦的呻吟。艾瑟依拉姆微凉的手指在她滚烫的肌肤上逡巡，带着湿润的汗水勾勒没有意义的图案，将她仅仅套在身上的睡裙向下拨。发烫的身体接触到空气的瞬间有些凉，但蕾穆丽娜的身体里仿佛有一把永远烧不完的熊熊大火，让自己迫不及待地想要暴露出更多更多。睡裙继续向下滑落，包裹住她不能自如活动的双腿。她只是稍微挣了一挣，艾瑟依拉姆就明白了她的意思。她们花了一会儿替蕾穆丽娜蹬掉了碍事的睡裙，把她的胴体彻底解放出来。艾瑟依拉姆再度伏在她身上，耐心地亲吻着她，蓦然将一根纤细的手指探入蕾穆丽娜下身的小穴中。蕾穆丽娜嘤咛一声，下身溢出的粘稠液体早已把她双腿之间染得湿淋淋一片，浸湿了艾瑟依拉姆的手。艾瑟依拉姆早就大汗淋漓，沾着些许盐分的手指触及蕾穆丽娜敏感的软肉时轻微地刺痛，可是自己的呜咽声听在耳中，无论如何都只像是欢悦。艾瑟依拉姆分开她消瘦的双腿，着了迷般地在她的身体里探索，旋转，搅动，寻找她最敏感的一点，急不可耐地一根一根增加手指的数量，拓开幼嫩的穴口。异样的兴奋感和越发需要疯狂来维持的意志力让艾瑟依拉姆已经无法维持有节奏的喘息，每一次吸气都过于短促地拉扯着胸口，使她的喘息声变得刺耳。

Aldnoah驱动的夜灯照出暧昧的橘色灯光，把一切都染上了情欲的色彩，室内的水声带着淫糜的音色，随着艾瑟依拉姆的动作变得越发粘稠湿润，越来越多，浸湿身下的床单。不够了，仅仅是亲吻传递的信息素已经不够了。蕾穆丽娜觉得自己的呼吸越来越急促，每一下都近乎徒劳。她的身体叫嚣着空虚，想要从量变到质变的补给。房间里的空气里信息素的浓度已经达到饱和，Alpha和Omega的气息已然混合均匀，可是Alpha和Omega本人却还是分离的，Alpha甚至还穿着衣服，这真是荒唐。蕾穆丽娜伸手探入皇姐的裙底，握住了她作为Alpha的证明——

“皇姐……”蕾穆丽娜的声音已经有些沙哑，“你还在等什么呢？”

那个称呼让艾瑟依拉姆的动作一滞，蕾穆丽娜已经自然地套弄起她手心的物体，让Alpha的性器官释放新鲜的信息素，让Alpha想起她的使命。

“蕾穆……我……”

艾瑟依拉姆的眼眸里氤氲着湿润的雾气，仿佛下一刻就要落下泪水。蕾穆丽娜知道事已至此皇姐决计无法逃脱，只能和她一起坠入情欲和迷乱的无底深渊——这个念头让蕾穆丽娜的心跳骤然加速，血液里溶解着欢愉的分子冲上大脑，让她几乎要快乐得全身颤抖。她绝不会放开她纯洁无瑕的皇姐。蕾穆丽娜直视着艾瑟依拉姆那双已然失去焦点的碧眸，刻意挑逗地舔了舔因为激烈的亲吻而有些红肿的唇瓣，软肉的颜色被白里透红的肌肤衬得异常娇嫩艳丽。艾瑟依拉姆下意识别开视线，蕾穆丽娜的一只手已经捧住了她的脸颊，逼迫她那羞怯却又无意识地流连在蕾穆丽娜双唇上的视线堂堂正正地停驻。

“来吧……皇姐……我需要你。”

她的声音低柔而娇媚，樱唇轻启，在轻微的喘息中拼凑出动人的词句，只为一击彻底击碎艾瑟依拉姆全部的壁垒。她的皇姐低低地呜咽了一声，把脸埋进她如今已然印满吻痕的的颈间，随之而来的就是下身被突破的疼痛。蕾穆丽娜紧紧地抓住艾瑟依拉姆的手臂，抓住她的后背撕扯着她的睡裙，丝绸响亮地裂开。早已湿润的通道顺畅地容纳着艾瑟依拉姆抽插的动作，穴口过于娇嫩的肌肤却还未适应突如其来的拉扯，快感中夹杂着撕裂的痛楚，让蕾穆丽娜不知道自己生理性的泪水是出自愉悦或是疼痛。艾瑟依拉姆的动作笨拙且有些粗暴，几乎是毫无理智的冲撞着蕾穆丽娜的身体；然而Omega的身体本就是为了承受这一切而生的。欢愉的感觉渐渐占了上风，与Alpha的紧密联结让她的心跳节奏保持在一种稳定的高昂节拍上，花蕾绽开露出敏感的花蕊，在一次又一次的摩擦中传递着一浪接一浪的快感。蕾穆丽娜渐渐有了余裕去打量皇姐——汗水浸湿了金色的长发，一缕一缕地贴在她雪白的胴体上，或是随着身体的律动微微摇曳。那从来纯洁如百合的容姿失去了一切清纯，凛然的声线崩塌毁坏成为娇喘呻吟，彻底被欲求所支配。艾瑟依拉姆垂下视线看着蕾穆丽娜，蕾穆丽娜在那已然融化的碧色中看见的唯有她自己，迷乱与清明交织——她的欲求以她为名，她受她支配不得脱身；她是她的，永远是她的。脑内的亢奋感抽紧了蕾穆丽娜的呼吸，节节攀升，逼近临界。

“皇姐、皇姐……皇姐……哈啊、皇、皇姐……皇姐！”

她继续这样呼唤着艾瑟依拉姆，她必须这样呼唤艾瑟依拉姆，她要时时刻刻地提醒着她们的身份，她们的血缘，她们之间无法摆脱彼此的关系。艾瑟依拉姆沉溺于快感的表情出现了一丝痛苦的裂缝，而蕾穆丽娜却仍然装作一副情迷意乱的模样，口口声声地呼喊着引诱着她的皇姐，品尝着她羞耻与沉醉交织的绝美表情。艾瑟依拉姆的动作越来越激烈，猛地俯下身靠近蕾穆丽娜的颈后，尽力克制着舔舐着她颈后的腺体，暖湿而酥痒的感觉宛如电流直传颅底，直至她的牙齿难耐留恋地在四周轻蹭，蕾穆丽娜骤然一惊，下意识地避了一避。

“不可以……”她轻声说，“皇姐，不可以。”

“我……”艾瑟依拉姆挣扎着说，“我知道。我知道。可是……”

蕾穆丽娜摇了摇头，轻吻艾瑟依拉姆的面颊，避开意欲再次靠近她颈后的皇姐：“不可以标记。”

她不再说下去。艾瑟依拉姆面对着她最美好的Omega，她馥郁馨香的气息将自己围绕熏染；她柔弱的身躯在自己的支配之下，象牙般洁白的肌肤上布满自己留下的印记；她有着最澄澈的蓝色眼眸，就像她在地球上见到的摄人心魄的蔚蓝大海，看着自己的目光是那么柔情似水。作为一个Alpha，艾瑟依拉姆怎能控制住自己不去标记她的Omega、控制住将她完全据为己有的冲动。她闭上眼猛地咬在蕾穆丽娜的肩头，有一股热流不受控制地喷涌而出，涌入蕾穆丽娜的身体。不标记是最大的克制，她没有办法做进一步的忍耐，就算是暂时也好，她也想要拥有她。

白浊的液体满满地溢了出来，和床单上的爱液混在一起。蕾穆丽娜温柔地抱住皇姐滚烫的身体，吻一吻她小巧的耳垂，温言软语。

“谢谢你，皇姐。”

蕾穆丽娜从漆黑沉静的长梦中醒来的时候，天边刚刚泛起青白的颜色。房间里依然充斥着信息素的味道，但也许是已经习惯了的缘故，又或者是发情期的需求得到了缓解，她觉得自己现在十分平静，单纯地觉得得到了镇定。低烧退了下去，激情过后的思考不再受到情欲的干扰，蕾穆丽娜冷静下来仔细想，艾瑟依拉姆信息素的味道意外地并不那么令她反感，甚至比往常服用抑制剂的感觉还要好些。她不得不承认是艾瑟依拉姆给了她血液里那难以言喻的满足感觉。艾瑟依拉姆在她身边安静地睡着，表情是一贯的平和，手臂松松地揽着她，两具赤裸的身体贴在一起。蕾穆丽娜觉得浑身酸痛，稍微调整了一下姿势，腰肢却酸软得一点使不上力气。清晨微凉的空气钻进被窝，她尽力往艾瑟依拉姆怀里缩了缩，靠近唯一的热源。

“……唔……”抱着她的Alpha动了动，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，“……天亮了吗？”

“还没有呢，皇姐。”蕾穆丽娜的面颊靠在艾瑟依拉姆柔软的胸前，意有所指地问道：“昨晚还好吗？”

“……嗯。”艾瑟依拉姆满脸绯红的点点头，听见怀里的Omega轻笑了一声。

“平时和姐夫呢？应该也还不错吧。”

“双方都是Alpha，多少还是有点辛苦。但是互相将就着也过来了。”听她提起库兰卡恩，艾瑟依拉姆无奈地苦笑，一双碧眸黯淡下去，“对不起呢，蕾穆丽娜。昨天晚上果然还是……”

蕾穆丽娜环住艾瑟依拉姆的腰，打断姐姐的话：“我不是说过吗，皇姐你想做什么都可以……因为这也是我的愿望啊。”

她巧妙地蹭了蹭姐姐的身体，撩拨她敏感的部位。艾瑟依拉姆的面颊越发滚烫，也有些语无伦次，不晓得应当如何反对：“可是……可是。可是你在发情期呀。万一你怀孕了……”

“啊，是呢。”蕾穆丽娜假装苦恼地说，海色的眼里是盈盈的狡黠笑意，“那皇姐你就趁早把我嫁给哪位势力庞大的贵族好了。即使未来不得不让我的孩子继承皇位，那也只会是薇瑟家纯正的血脉。”

“蕾穆丽娜！”艾瑟依拉姆失声尖叫起来，抓紧蕾穆丽娜的双臂，“不要说这样的话！我绝不会这么做！”

“我开玩笑的。”蕾穆丽娜吃痛微微皱了下眉，很快露出温柔的微笑，抬手抚上艾瑟依拉姆的面颊，“我要的只有皇姐你呀。”

她的嗓音温和柔软至极，艾瑟依拉姆似乎受到了极大的震动，愣愣地看着她许久许久都说不出话。蕾穆丽娜的唇角微微上扬，倾身贴近姐姐的身体，在她的唇瓣上轻快地落下一个极轻极淡的吻，不带一丝情欲的味道。

除去艾瑟依拉姆，还有谁能够让她满足呢？唯有艾瑟依拉姆纯洁无暇，唯有艾瑟依拉姆不断绝望挣扎，唯有艾瑟依拉姆的污浊予她快意。她自幼诅咒这个贫瘠且愚蠢的帝国，而今帝国的女王从此是她的所有物，她一切一切不为人知的姿态都只会在自己面前展露，美酒不如它醉人，罂粟不如它美丽，一旦品尝过这样的滋味就再也无法忘怀，而万幸的是她可以永远享用。

明朗的天色逐渐侵染开来，很快天就会亮了。但是蕾穆丽娜知道，未来还有无数的漫漫长夜，还有无尽的沉醉长夜。

“是呀，皇姐……你是我的亲姐姐，我要的人只有你。”


End file.
